Several Days of Aggravating Occurences
by Shibhon
Summary: Kel and Dom are not involved in a not so dangerous plot that is not against the King or Queen or anyone in particular.
1. Favours

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and the cooking staff. And a pig.  
  
Favours  
  
Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan sat on her curtained bed in the palace, going over the day's work in her mind. From dawn till dusk, she'd been making calculations and payments for goods and livestock, supplies for the King's Own, as a favour for Lord Raoul. Though she had been exhausted after the trip home from the refugee camp, Kel couldn't have said no. It was the first day Raoul had been able to see his wife, Buri, in over a month, and the pleading look in his eyes melted her insides.   
  
Kel closed her dreamy hazel eyes and blew away a lock of mouse brown hair that had fallen into her face. Ever since she had let it grow out it had been bothering her. She fiddled with the hem of her nightshirt, relieved again that this one would not have to be let out. Most of her life, Kel had grown about an inch a day, it seemed. Her clothes always had to be altered and lengthened. But once she had hit 17, it suddenly stopped, leaving her stunned that all her clothes still fit. However, sometimes she felt a tightness across her chest that implied she was still growing in some parts of her body. Kel scowled at this prospect. 18 and still going. Oh well, she thought, looking down at her small breasts. It's not as if there's no room for improvement there. As an afterthought, she added, they better not get in the way of work.  
  
Kel reached over to take a sealed letter from her nightstand. Opening it, she read in silence, then groaned. Her best friend, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, was working out in a border town as a healer. Neal, as he preferred to be called, had "in a brief moment of insanity", forgotten his "beloved Yamani flower's" (or Lady Yukimi, as she was known to the general public) silk fan, which he liked to carry with him everywhere when Yuki wasn't with him. Another favour for a friend.   
  
Of course she would do it. Kel knew very well how worked about these thins Neal could get, and if she didn't send the fan to him he would pine and be a pain to whoever was working with him. The only problem was, she didn't have a key to his rooms.   
  
So who did? Kel mulled over it briefly, then smiled. Neal's cousin, Domitan of Masbolle, would surely have a spare key to his rooms. Plus, she hadn't seen Dom since her rescue mission to Scanra, and she'd always had a bit of a crush on the handsome Sergeant. Ever since the friendship they had formed in the Own, she'd felt a certain exhilaration at being near him. So that settled it. She would drop by the Own barracks the next day.  
  
Kel slowly pulled back the covers and slid under them, delighting in the feel of all that room to herself. Not much chance of that on her single cot at New Hope. Pulling the covers up around her chin, she allowed some room for the sparrows, who were still pecking at the bowl of seed that she had put out for them. They'd had a hard day scouting with some commoners in the forest just outside of Corus, looking for a lost band of children.  
  
She groaned as she maneuvered her legs into a position that relieved their tension and nuzzled her cheek against the pillow. Lifting her head slightly, she blew out the candle. 


	2. Dom's Naked Butt

Dom's Naked Butt  
  
The sun stretched rosy fingers that touched every spire of Corus and graced the streets with golden light. The city was already awake, beginning a hard day's toil. The fires of the blacksmiths were growing to a blaze, the smell of fresh bread wafted through the windows of the bakeries, and the merchants were setting up their stalls in the squares.   
  
In the courtyard of the palace, servants were scurrying to and fro with orders for baths to be drawn and food to be brought to their masters. Gardeners were cleaning leaves from choked fish pools and trimming the hedges. The clang of steel on steel could be heard from the practice yards of the Queen's Riders, who, up for 3 hours already, were also filling the air with grumbling and colourful language.   
  
The practice yards of the King's Own, however, were empty. This is not meant as an insult to the men in the Own, who are no doubt hardworking and fantastic warriors, but they were never inclined to drag themselves out of bed when there was no desperate need for them in the world outside their cozy barracks. After all, the Own often had calls in the middle of the night, a time at which they were in a critical state of rest. Of course, they, being the good souls that they were, managed to strap boots on their feet and trudge along to save some town they'd never heard of.   
  
So on this particular morning, with no particular need to be awake, the men had made a particular point to be particularly asleep, so that even if the an entire garrison of the Tortallan cavalry came charging through the doors of the barracks, not one body would stir in his bunk.   
  
This same situation unfortunately applied to the man Keladry of Mindelan was trying to wake up. She had picked his tousled haired head from the rest immediately, which, combined with his long-bridged nose and mouth, made him distinctively handsome. Upon reaching him, she saw, to her dismay, that he was not wearing a shirt, and it was quite possible that he wasn't wearing anything underneath the covers either. She steeled herself and reached hesitantly to shake his bared shoulder. Surely he wouldn't mind being woken by a woman in a men's barracks that much, and it was past noon.  
  
It had been quite a simple plan at first. Go up to the barracks, knock on the door, say hello to whoever answers and ask for Sergeant Domitan, who would arrive shortly, fully clothed, and give her the key after a nice and pleasant conversation. But she had knocked several times and waited a whole five minutes before cautiously opening the door. She had hoped that the Own had somehow changed their ways from when she had been among their ranks as squire to Lord Raoul. She was bitterly disappointed to hear a chorus of snores as she opened the door and tiptoed quietly in.  
  
And now, here she was, standing next to Dom's bed at a loss for what to do, trying hard not to stare at the gentle rise and fall of his well-muscled chest or think of what lay hidden under the blankets. After what seemed like a long time, her hand came in contact with the smooth skin of his shoulder, and she shook him gently.   
  
He didn't stir.   
  
She shook him harder.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Kel was getting frustrated. Any normal person would have woken by now. She prodded him hard in the middle of his chest.  
  
Dom grunted and rolled over, causing the sheets to strain. Unfortunately for Kel, this movement confirmed her earlier suspicions that he slept naked. His buttocks now lay open to the cool air and Kel's wide eyes.   
  
Her cheeks glowing now, Kel turned her face away and reached blindly to tug the covers over Dom. Looking back at him, she saw with relief that the brief exposure had gone unnoticed by the sleeper. Kel couldn't imagine what Dom would have done if he had woken up.  
  
Exasperated and a little angry, she rested one knee on the bed and throttled him violently. This brought Dom to instant wakefulness, and, obeying his warrior instincts, he cried out and flipped the ill-fated Lady Knight onto her back and pinned her to the bed.   
  
Now, as you may have noticed, this was a very awkward situation. For Kel, it is suspicious that she may be trying to wake Dom, who is, need I remind you, buck naked, in a men's barracks, and uncomfortable for Dom, lying naked on top of one of his lady friends. It could have been much more distressing if any of the Own had woken at Dom's shout, but, since there was no particular need for them to be awake, they remained particularly asleep.  
  
After recovering from the shock, Dom realised he was sitting on Kel, completely naked, and jumped off with a speed he did not know he was capable of so "early" in the "morning". Kel's face was burning like a brand as she rolled off the bed and straightened her tunic with an "A-hem."   
  
"Good morning, Kel," Dom said, gaining some of his usual cheekiness. His sudden air of confidence was ruined by his struggle to wrap the blankets around himself. "What brings you to our humble abode so early in the morning?"  
  
"You mean afternoon, lunkhead. It's past noon." growled Kel.  
  
"Of course. Now, back to my earlier question. What brings you to my humble abode so early in the.. afternoon?"  
  
Kel struggled to keep her composure, her face perfectly still. "Your cousin Neal left a personal item behind on his trip and he would like me to send it to him, but I don't have a key to his rooms. Knowing that you had one, and it is way past the time you should have been up, I came here to borrow it."  
  
"A likely story," grinned Dom, rubbing his chin in mock consideration.   
  
"Just give me the key."  
  
"No, I think I shall accompany you on this little trip. When venturing into Meathead's rooms, you should always use the buddy system." Dom started to shift to the edge of the bed to reach for his breeches. Looking up, he smiled broadly and motioned her to turn around. Grumbling, she complied, listening to the rustle of cloth behind her and trying to shut out thoughts of Dom naked.  
  
"Okay, you can turn around now." Dom was clad in the usual King's Own Blue tunic with dark blue breeches and his Sergeant's band across his biceps. Kel sighed inwardly. The way his chest strained against his tunic was making her giddy. "Lead the way, my bonny lass!" Dom cried with a flourish of his hand. Kel scowled and stalked out of the barracks.  
  
************  
  
Neal's rooms were in the upper floors of the palace, so getting there involved many flights of stairs. Kel made sure to keep ahead of Dom so that she wouldn't have to look at him from behind. Memories of that brief unveiling of his backside kept springing into her head whenever she saw his breeches go taut against him as he climbed. Dom talked and laughed all the way there, but it was a mostly one-sided conversation.   
  
It seemed like forever before they reached the gilded door to Neal's rooms. Dom reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. Sticking it into the lock, he opened the door. He gestured with his hand. "Ladies first." With another scowl, she stepped through the doorway.  
  
Neal's chambers were richly decorated with woven murals of heroic deeds of the Queenscoves and priceless family heirlooms. It was a bit over the top. "An acquired taste, I suppose?" winced Kel as she examined a gaudy letter opener that had belonged to Neal's great-grandfather.   
  
"I doubt I'll ever be alive long enough to acquire this taste, Kel. I appreciate the simpler things, don't you?" Dom said. "Anyway, what is it you're supposed to be getting?"  
  
"Yuki's shukusen. He carries it everywhere with him."  
  
"Barf."  
  
"If he likes to have it with him to remind him of someone he cares about then I don't see what the problem is. It's kinda cute."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Makes me get that warm fuzzy feeling inside. Oh, wait, that's nausea."  
  
Kel chuckled. "You're terrible. Can we just find the fan so we can get out of here?"After several minutes of careful searching Dom gave a triumphant "Ah-ha!" and pulled the fan from a small compartment in the wardrobe.   
  
"Hmm," said Dom, grinning wickedly, "I wonder Kel, why he keeps this special lover's keepsake in his unmentionables drawer?"  
  
"I'd rather not dwell on it, if you don't mind!" growled Kel, snatching the fan from his hands and stuffing it into a box. Tying it up with string, she picked it up and headed out the door. Dom followed, locking the door as quickly as he could and jogging to catch up with her.   
  
"Going so soon?"  
  
"I have to hurry if I'm going to send this with the next supply cart."  
  
"Well, I'm coming with. I've nothing else to do. And it's always a joy to be in the company of the Protector of the Small." This got a very audible sigh from Keladry. She didn't protest, but she didn't really like being known as the Protector. She much preferred to be just plain, competent Lady Knight.  
  
They managed to catch the supply cart at the gates, guarded by a half a dozen army soldiers. Kel told her story to the corporal and tucked the box safely in a corner. It would break Neal's heart for the fan to arrive damaged. She moved to join Dom, who was leaning against the gateway. "There, it's done. We've nothing to do with it anymore."  
  
"Good riddance. Favours like that are a pain in the neck. But when Neal gets back I really must ask him why he keeps Yuki's fan in such an intimate place." Dom's eyes glowed in anticipation. "I can just see it now. His face redder that a beet, hissing nonsensical warnings, his chair falling over as he stands in outrage, priceless."   
  
"You fantasize about torturing your cousin?"   
  
"All the time. It makes the moment all the more savoury when it comes to pass. Meathead is a constant source of entertainment."  
  
"You're hopeless," Kel groaned. "Look, I haven't eaten since 6 o'clock, and I think I'm on the brink of starvation. I bound for vittles. How about you?"  
  
"You read my mind. I haven't eaten yet today, you know,"  
  
"What are we waiting for? To the mess, Sergeant Domitan!"  
  
"To the mess!"  
  
************  
  
The nearest mess hall had been converted into a sort of meeting place where members of the Queen's Riders and King's Own could associate and game together when they chose. This close proximity formed fast friendships and familiarity, which was useful when the Own and the Riders had to work together in the field. However, on days like these, the Own didn't usually come in until around suppertime, and Kel only spotted a few blue tunics among the Riders.   
  
Setting their trays down at the end of a table, they tucked in with enthusiasm. Their conversation only resumed itself when both their plates were clean and their mugs empty. Dom put his hands behind his head and stretched luxuriously. "I was hungry."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
The conversation stopped again as the pair waited for their food to digest. Immersed in a comfortable silence, neither found the need for speech. Dom started picking at a loose thread on his sleeve cuff. "Don't do that," Kel chided, "you'll only make it worse."  
  
"Sorry, Mother."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
More silence.  
  
Even more silence.  
  
Kel made patterns with her fork in the gravy on her plate, listening to the clatter of dishes carrying from the kitchen. She looked up to find Dom staring at her pensively. "What?"  
  
"Just thinking about this morning, er, early afternoon."  
  
Kel felt her cheeks flush. "Oh."  
  
Now it was embarrassed silence.  
  
"Kel?"  
  
"Yes?" she squeaked.   
  
"Let's not tell anyone about that. Ever. We'd never hear the end of it."  
  
"I agree. Let's forget it ever happened." said Kel, trying to sound confident.  
  
"Good." he breathed.  
  
Relief swept over her. "Good."  
  
"Well, with that out of the way, let's get out of here. There's still the rest of the day to consider!"  
  
************  
  
Kel spent the rest of the day wandering the streets of Corus with Dom. Unfortunately, there was a festival dedicated to Mithros going on so much of their time was spent dodging the jugglers and tumblers that danced through the crowds. They saw a couple productions of various noble battles with impossible odds that miraculously did not have a bitter end. One depicted the many heroic deeds of Neal's grandfather, which Dom laughed the whole way through.  
  
After going for dinner in a bustling tavern, they headed home to the palace, exhausted.   
  
"I can't believe you laughed through that whole play." Kel grumbled. "The people next to us were glaring at me as if it was my fault."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've heard that old man list his "noble deeds" to every person that he thinks will listen. I think I've heard that one about the ogre told 12 different ways."  
  
They had reached the place where they had to part ways. "Well, Dom, thanks for a great day. I don't know what I would have done with myself if you hadn't blessed me with your company."  
  
"Likewise." he grinned. "See you around!" With that he turned and walked off whistling a happy tune.  
  
Kel watched him disappear into the darkness and smiled to herself. Then she too, turned and headed back to her rooms where Jump was waiting to be fed. 


	3. A Disastrous Situation for all Parties e...

A Disastrous Situation for All Parties Except Dom's  
  
The morning wind was strong. It blew at ladies' skirts and stole away hats from outraged citizens. The only one who enjoyed it was a small hobo living in the hills surrounding Corus, who loved to stand naked outside his cave and feel the wind blowing in places it would not have otherwise blown in. But that's a completely different story.   
  
It was this same wind that blew through Keladry's window and sent all of her paperwork flying through the air. In a state of panic, she jumped around, snatching at the elusive papers. For a moment, she would make as if to close the window, but then another gust would come through and she had more important things to worry about, like 4 days work flying about the streets of Corus.   
  
She was so caught up in her wild chase that she didn't notice the green eyed man standing in the doorway. A smile spread across his handsome features. He took the room in three strides and shut the window forcefully. This caused the chaos to suddenly end, leaving the poor Lady Knight in mid-leap. Her arms still stretched in the air, she turned her head slowly, bewildered, until she settled on the chuckling man at the window.   
  
"Neal! You're back!" she cried, and picked her way through the mass of loose parchment to give him a hug.   
  
"I see you've everything under control, as usual." he drawled.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I have a right to tease you. What possessed you to get Dom to help you with the fan?"  
  
Keladry drew herself up to her full height, on the defensive. "I didn't have a key! And I knew Dom probably did so I went and asked him. Then he insisted on coming along! Without his help I probably couldn't have gotten it on that early supply cart."  
  
"You should have asked my father or somebody. Dom has wasted no time in leaping upon the subject of, ..." Neal swallowed and looked a little embarrassed. "You know...."  
  
Kel smiled. "How you keep Yuki's fan with your undergarments?"  
  
This earned her an outright glare. "Shut up."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tease you. In public."  
  
"You should've asked my father,"  
  
"Never occurred to me."  
  
"It wouldn't."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what that means."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"I can see that we're going to get into a vicious circle here, so I'm going to end this now like a mature adult." Neal said, getting that imperious look he always did when trying to act superior. He set his chin high in the air and inhaled deeply through his nose, waving at her with his hands. "You may continue frolicking about the room, now." He turned on his heel and made for the door. Unfortunately for Neal, holding your chin high in the air severely obscures your vision of the floor, so he did not see the roll of parchment he was about to step on. Kel, of course, being more humble, kept her chin at a reasonable level, saw the scroll perfectly well, and made absolutely no move to warn Neal. So, our hapless friend slipped and fell square on his backside, arms and legs flailing in a very ungentlemanly manner. The fall could have been less pitiable if it were not for the numerous other scrolls sent to the floor from the previous unfortunate incident that made lying there extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Uh, a little help, here? Heh, heh....."  
  
************  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a rumpled Neal stumbled out of Kel's door, holding one hand to his eyes and the other to his lower back. Kel followed after him, amused.  
  
"Shall we proceed to the mess strictly designated for severely injured knights?" she chuckled.  
  
"Yes, that's the one."  
  
On the way, Kel almost laughed out loud to see Domitan of Masbolle rounding a corner. When he caught sight of them, an evil grin spread across his features. Neal groaned.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Meathead!"  
  
"I'll have you know, cousin of mine, that my current state is due to saving Kel from a band of rabid giants. She will be eternally grateful, won't you Kel?"  
  
Kel slid her Yamani mask in place. "Oh, yes. I don't know what I would have done if Neal hadn't come to my rescue."  
  
Dom 's grin spread even wider. "What, did he trip on something?"  
  
"A scroll." said Kel.  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Neal! It's all in good fun!" Dom laughed.  
  
"At my expense! It's always at my expense!"  
  
Kel exchanged a glance with Dom. "We're not laughing at you Neal! We're laughing with you."  
  
"Do I look like I'm laughing?"  
  
Dom shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We know you're laughing on the inside, Meathead." He thumped his chest dramatically.  
  
Kel grabbed Neal's arm and pulled him away. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat, and I promise I won't let Dom hound you."  
  
"You promise?" Neal asked mournfully.  
  
"I swear it on my shield."  
  
Neal began to jog down the corridor, a bounce in his step. "Well, hurry up then! I'm famished!"  
  
"Hey, I thought you were severely injured!" Dom cried, running to catch up.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I feel better now!"  
  
Kel ran after them, calling down the hall. "Maybe we should turn around and go to the mess reserved for incredibly frumpy old falsifiers!"  
  
"Nah, I was just there yesterday. The food is mediocre." 


	4. WorryWart

A/N: In case anyone has noticed the complete lack of Tobe, I cut him out of the story. I find his personality hard to write, so leaving him out saves the rest from rotting.  
  
By the way, thanx a bunch for the reviews! Much appreciated!  
  
Worry-Wart  
  
A loud belch sounded through the halls of the palace, reverberating off the stone columns, closely followed by an outraged, "That's disgusting!"  
  
"Thank you very much, Kel!" said Neal. "I practice every day."  
  
BBBuuurrrrrrppp!  
  
"Good one, Dom!"  
  
"I thank you kindly, Meathead!"  
  
"Men are pigs."  
  
Dom and Neal whined in protest. "But Kel," cooed Neal, "it's what we do! If we didn't make rude sounds, who would? Isn't that right, Dom?"  
  
"Of course Meathead. You know you would miss us, Kel."  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
More whining. "Aww, Kel!" said Dom, putting his hands behind his head. "We know you love us!"  
  
The word "love" seriously affected Kel's nerves, as the "us" it was referring to obviously included the bright-eyed, handsome Sergeant, the object of her affection. Did he know about her feelings? She hid behind her tankard of cider, taking a big gulp. Too big of a gulp, it seems, for soon she was choking and spluttering and pounding her chest with a fist.   
  
The look of amusement on the cousins' faces turned to concern as Kel gasped for air. Dom patted her back heartily and leaned in close to the gagging Lady Knight. "Breathe, Kel! Breathe!" Shortly, she stopped coughing and her breathing slowed to normal. Kel's eyes were watering, and her face was flushed. She placed a hand on her chest and with the other wiped her mouth. It was then that she realized just how close Dom was. Their noses were almost touching, and his blue eyes were wide. His bangs were tickling her forehead. "Are you okay now?" he asked.   
  
Kel nodded and pulled away from him, embarrassed, only to face Neal. "Well, how was your near-death experience for today?" he asked seriously.  
  
"It was disappointing," Kel sighed, pretending to be downcast.  
  
"Well, you know, it could have been worse," smiled Dom, resting his chin on his hand.  
  
"What do you have in mind, cousin?"  
  
"Kel could have done something really stupid, like, let's say, slip on a scroll!"  
  
"Shut up." ************  
  
Kel sat down at her desk, determined to finish the paperwork that the wind had interrupted that morning. It was mostly a list of supplies for New Hope, which was under Merric's command until Kel was given leave from Corus. The way people were hounding her for payments and explanations, it seemed returning to New Hope would have to wait quite a while. It was ridiculous. She couldn't even find time for her own people.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Kel sighed. The worry was starting to get to her. It was just like everyone said. She was a fretting mother duck. There was really nothing to worry about. Merric probably had everything under control. Everything under control. So Kel had nothing to worry about. There was nothing to worry about. She was going to stop worrying now. Stop worrying now.  
  
"Oh, who am I kidding?" Kel cried in frustration. She stood up, knocking her chair backwards, and jumped into bed, yanking the covers over her head. "It's hopeless."  
  
************  
  
The next morning at breakfast Kel stared into her porridge bowl, a blank expression on her face. Dom had miraculously gotten himself out of bed just to have breakfast with them. He considered it a great effort on his part. Neal sat across from them, making appreciative sounds as he spooned porridge into his mouth.   
  
"This is great! Did you know yesterday's porridge was lumpy? Lumpy! Honestly, I don't know what they pay the servants for if they're going to make us lumpy porridge! Who eats lumpy porridge? The peddler down by the Tumultuous Turtle eats lumpy porridge! I do not eat lumpy porridge!"  
  
"Yes, you did. Just yesterday. You said so." Mumbled Kel, only catching bits of what Neal was saying. Dom looked at her oddly.   
  
"I was near starved, girl! I would have collapsed had I not forced myself to down some of that pathetic concoction the cooking staff calls 'porridge'! I won't eat lumpy porridge tomorrow. It's that Ixchel woman, the old wrinkly one with the long braid. Doesn't care a whit about the porridge! That's where we get that loathsome, lumpy, gruel!" He said gruel with a growling sound that made Dom smile. "Now Tondra, there's a fine girl! Always makes sure the porridge is stirred smoothly and nicely salted! She is the reason you eat so fine a bowl of victuals today!" Neal looked up at them, expecting a burst of applause, but instead was greeted sullenly.  
  
"Do you think Merric's doing okay out there?"  
  
Neal groaned, throwing his spoon down on the table. Dom looked at her with pity. Kel wasn't sure whether it was for her anxiety over the camp or for the speech she was just about to get from Neal. Whatever it was, she appreciated it, giving him a smile. He blushed and looked down.   
  
She was about to ask him what was wrong when Neal butted in."Kel, listen carefully to what I have to say. Merric is okay. He has everything under control. Fanche is okay. Irnai is okay too. Meech is okay. That other little girl is okay. What's-his-name is okay. That guy with the laughably humongous ears is –   
  
"I think I get the picture, Neal." Kel forced a weak smile. "I just can't help worrying, I suppose. It's in my nature."  
  
"Well, cheer up Lady Knight, because worrying isn't going to help anything. And since you don't seem to be eating any of your porridge, I'll help you out and finish it for you, shall I?" He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially to Kel and Dom. "After all, it's not likely we're going to get any decent stuff once that Ixchel woman is on duty again."  
  
Kel got up. "I'm going to sort out the last of that paperwork."  
  
"You mean that little ballet I walked in on?"  
  
Dom, who had recovered from his blushing episode, looked back and forth between them, eyes mischievous.   
  
"Shut up," Kel scowled, giving Neal a silent warning, and then she headed for the door. She was just turning the handle when she heard whimpering behind her. She turned about and saw a cowering Neal surrounded by several of the cooking staff, wielding ladles and sneering at the knight. Dom was trying very hard not to laugh. Kel smiled and shook her head. It looked like she and Neal would have to go somewhere else for breakfast tomorrow. He wouldn't want to meet an untimely end, mangled in the scrap heap outside the kitchens. 


	5. Shoot me No, really

A/N: Thanx for appreciating my appropriate grammar. I pride myself on it.  
  
Shoot Me. No, really.  
  
Kel was walking down the corridor, her tense features illuminated by the sparse sconces on the walls. She was late for a payment to one of the local mills, and there were no pages or runners in sight. Calling down to the servants quarters would have taken too long, so Kel had decided to take matters into her own hands, trying to calculate costs as quickly as she could as she walked.   
  
Muttering numbers, she practically flew down 3 flights of stairs and raced through the Hall of Mirrors into the courtyard. It was 7:30 and the summer sun was still bright. If she took the short-cut through the Own practice yards, then she would make it to the miller's in half the time.   
  
Leaping over a stone bench, she was careful not to trip on any protruding roots as she cut through the gardens. As she broke free of the foliage she found herself in the middle of an all-out between two King's Own corporals. Sergeant Dom was standing on the sidelines, collecting bets from his fellows in a wide brimmed old hat.   
  
When the Own were at the palace long enough to get comfortable, they held tournaments, distinguishing the best archer, swordsman, knife thrower, staff fighter, and rider. There were reigning Champions that won the individual categories, who were matched by Challengers at the next opportunity for tournaments. In the rare event that one man emerged Champion in all categories, he was crowned King of the King's Own. Of course, the King's Own hadn't had a King since Baldus of Benning Hills, a corporal. But, he had sabotaged all of his opponents with laxatives in the ale, so, as the Own argued, he didn't count. After he was discovered, Baldus had been hastled by the rest of the men, and, eventually, tied naked to the ceiling of the Hall of Mirrors. No one else had even tried for King since. This was often a point of speculation with Dom. Kel didn't know if he was being sarcastic or thick.  
  
Frowning, she strode around the circle of Own soldiers, careful to give the ring a wide berth. She knew quite well that all-outs could get wild and out of control. Luckily she went unnoticed, for if someone had seen her, she would have been inevitably dragged into the bet.   
  
Once she jumped the fence, Kel trotted out of the gates and into Corus. She dodged carts and trolleys trundling through the streets, still holding her parchment. It was only a little farther.   
  
She reached the miller just in time. He was outside the door, ready to lock up for the day. Thanks to her training, she was only a little winded, and still composed enough to make a good impression for the Crown. The miller accepted her payment with a scowl and impatiently waved her on her way. Apparently, it would have been better for him if she had come late. Then he would have had something to complain about to his cronies.  
  
After the her hasty trip, Kel kept a leisurely pace on her way back to the palace. She hadn't expected a thanks from the miller, but he could have been more polite about it. Frustrated at having done all that work and not even getting a thank you, she pushed it from her mind and resolved to think of other things.   
  
Unfortunately, the next thing that came to mind was even more daunting. Bright blue eyes and a ready smile danced through her head. She tried to push Dom from her mind with the miller, but he was a stubborn stick-in-the-mud and stayed where he was. Kel sighed and let him conquer. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.   
  
As the Sergeant performed a cute little jig inside her head she had once seen him do around the campfire one night, Kel unknowingly made her way over to the fence of the Own practice yards and climbed over. Then a sharp cry of anger sliced through these happy thoughts and Kel realised where she was. The sun was just setting, but it was still light enough for her to see the men still crowded around the practice ring. It was two new men who were fighting now, Wolset and someone else, perhaps Feirly. She remembered that she hadn't thought much of him. Dom had his hat, collecting the next round of bets. Spotting her, he waved her over.  
  
"Taking a short-cut?" Dom asked cheerfully. Kel glanced at his bulging pockets and guessed that his wagers had brought him luck today.  
  
"I passed here earlier. I was late for a payment at the millers."  
  
"Why didn't you just send a page?" inquired one of the men.  
  
"I couldn't find one."  
  
The man shrugged and turned his attention back to the fight,  
  
Kel looked at Dom again. He still had that cheerful smile on his face. "Who'd you bet on?"  
  
"Feirly," he admitted sheepishly, "but don't tell Wolset. If he knew, I don't think it would be safe to walk out in open ground any time soon."  
  
"Then why didn't you just bet on Wolset, if he would be so mad?"  
  
Dom looked surprised. "Listen, Kel. I value my safety and all, but a man has his priorities!"  
  
A cry from the ring interrupted their conversation. Feirly had Wolset on the ground, sword at his throat. Kel looked to Dom for a further explanation but he had scurried quietly off, collecting his bets. It was all very discreet and hush-hush. Kel smiled crookedly. Obviously, Dom had done this before.  
  
After the crowd had thinned, he stood on top of a crate and held his hands in the air, signalling for silence. He looked like an emperor addressing his subjects.   
  
In his most imperial voice, Dom appealed to his audience. "I declare Feirly, our beloved brother in arms (this remark was sarcastic, as far as sarcasm goes) and very close friend, the reigning Champion!" A roar rose from the crowd. Kel rolled her eyes, an action that did not go unnoticed by the Imperious Dom, who sniffed (imperiously) and looked down his long-bridged nose at her. "Until my next Challenger kicks his ass, which will be all too soon," he added. An even louder cheer sounded through the practice yard. Feirly sneered and gave Dom a rude gesture.  
  
"Who's your Challenger?" he growled.  
  
Dom grinned. "Highly skilled in the deadly arts, savage, relentless, the terror of Tortall, let me introduce to you................... Lady Kel!!!"  
  
There was a mix of laughter and cheering at this newest statement. The men turned to look at Kel with mirth on their faces, clapping enthusiastically. Everyone knew the Lady knew how to use a sword, but she was hardly 'savage'. She stood rooted to the spot, horrified.  
  
Feirly was sceptical. "She isn't part of the Own."  
  
"She was for long enough," cried a voice from the crowd. "Let her have a go at him!"  
  
Another hearty roar of agreement. Kel's forehead creased in exasperation. She'd so been looking forward to a long soak in the tub. Now, with the Own on her case, she'd never escape.  
  
Dom made his way down through the throng of people to drag a protesting Lady Knight back up to his crate. The situation could have been unlucky if the box had not held their combined weight, but, the situation was not unlucky, and, luckily, it held.   
  
Dom pulled Kel's arm from where it stuck to her side and raised it in the air. "I declare Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan my Challenger! Let the games begin!" More cheering from the dirty, sweaty, crowd. No wonder they all slept so late.  
  
There was about an hour spent drinking and merry making as the last rays of the sun faded, and then lanterns were brought out and set all around the yard. In the dim light over by the fence, Kel hid from the rowdy soldiers, declining any alcohol. She couldn't quite believe that Dom had dragged her into this. He should expect unpleasant things hidden in his gear very soon; she wasn't going to let him get off scot free.   
  
The men had built a bonfire and were dancing around it, Dom included. Somewhere in the course of the night they had gotten their grubby little hands on face paint, and some of them had obscene things written on their foreheads. Getting a closer look at Dom, she realised with a little relief that he was not being rude. He'd stuck to silly war names, happy faces, and one little 'meathead' along his jaw. She assumed this was in Neal's honour.   
  
As she shifted her gaze, she noticed Feirly was sitting alone, collecting himself after his fight. He was staring at her across the fire. Probably trying to guess my abilities, Kel decided. He had features that brought to mind a sort of rodent, and he made it look more so by squinting and pinching up his face. He looked quite a sour fellow. And he was. Knowing Feirly, who was famous for being a male chauvinist, he probably thought she was a push-over.  
  
She looked back to Dom. He had evidently had too much to drink and after a final twirl, his profile silhouetted by the light of the fire, he toppled over. The sergeant was out cold. Serves him right, thought Kel. The men were jumping over his body in their mad dance. Soon, this became popular, and they flung Dom out of the way and replaced him with wooden crates to see who could leap the highest. Unfortunately, drunken men do not jump very well, and the only thing that resulted was a whole lot of smashed crates and even more painful splinters in inconvenient places.  
  
By 9:30, most of the drunks were asleep or trying to get the splinters out with tweezers, and the rest of the mostly sober men remembered the reason for their merriment. The ring was reset and Feirly and Kel were pushed into it. Someone pressed a sword into Kel's hands. She hefted it and determined it was of reasonable length. They started at opposite sides and waited for the signal.  
  
Wolset, who glared at Feirly, held his sword up in the air. "Gentlemen!" he called in battlefield voice. Then he looked apologetically at Kel. "And gentle....woman." Kel held back a smile. "Swords up!" They raised their swords. "Salute!" They saluted, Feirly with an unnecessary flourish. "Annnddd............. have at it lads! ....... and...... lass!"  
  
At once, Kel could tell that fighting Feirly was not going to be easy. He was quick and deadly, favouring the attack. This signalled to Kel that he was either very aggressive or he thought she would be a quick fight, but she did not intend to give in so easily. As it was an all-out, he took every opportunity to ram her with his elbows, knees, shoulders, and head, she was careful to keep her balance. Frustration began to show on his angular features. He had not expected her to last this long. Kel was outraged. It hadn't been five minutes and he thought she would be keeling over? Distracted, she hardly noticed that Feirly had seized the opening and scored a hit just at the bottom of her rib cage. The slicing pain alerted her and she was able to jump back just as he curved his blade up toward her side for a killing thrust. Blocking his sword, she forced him back a couple steps.   
  
They fought for a long time, the upper hand changing constantly; Kel and Feirly were evenly matched. But Kel still had her Yamani training, keeping her cool and calm, and Feirly was becoming more angry every time their swords clashed. The anger of being matched by a woman blinded him and he began to get a little sloppy. At last, he made a final desperate swing at her neck, and Kel dodged it. He overstepped, the weight of his attack carrying him through, and she tripped him up easily. Lying on his back with Kel's sword at his throat, he had no choice but to yield.  
  
Kel stood back and watched as money was exchanged between the hands of the men. Feirly managed to get up and deliberately rammed her shoulder as he stormed off, sweat dripping off his nose. Good riddance, she thought. She'd proved to one more person that it was unwise to underestimate the skills of a woman, especially a Lady Knight.   
  
Accepting congratulations from the men the Own, she left the merry band and made her way to the courtyard. She was tired and didn't want to take the shortcut through the garden again, so she took the long way round, past the Own barracks.  
  
Kel spotted a lone figure leaning against the wall of the barracks. She knew at once who it was. Though she couldn't see his face, his handsome profile was perfectly clear. Dom took a step toward her.  
  
Oh no, she thought.  
  
It was odd how Dom could walk so jauntily even when he was drunk. Every step was full of the confidence she knew him for, not in the least unusual. But his face gave everything away. His face paint was smudged from his fall by the bonfire, and little specks of dust still clung to his eyebrows. His teeth flashed in a broad grin, his hair mussed. His eyes had an odd glint in them that made Kel wonder how conscious Dom was of what he was doing. It was impossible to tell.  
  
She should have walked away, run even. She should have tried to direct him back to his bunk in the barracks, tell him that he'd feel very different in the morning. She should have done something. But she didn't. Kel was shocked, and it didn't occur to her to react. She'd never seen Dom like this before. That is why it was so easy for Dom to grab her.  
  
He jumped at her, gripping her shoulders and grinning. He threw his head back and laughed. "Caught you!" he cried, his words slurring a little. "Thought you were going to get away, did you? No one can escape me!" He spun her around a bit, Kel tried her best to keep from tripping in Dom's mad dance. At last he stopped. "I'm getting dizzy!" he giggled, and fell to the ground, pulling Kel with him.   
  
Kel stumbled and landed hard on her side next to him, her arms still in his grasp. Dom was giggling to himself and didn't seem to have any consideration for her comfort. It was time for Kel to take control of the situation. "Dom," she said as calm as she could, "you know, I think it would be better for you if you went into your barracks now and lay down for a bit on your bunk."  
  
He looked at her. "All right," Dom said. "But not without a goodnight kiss." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and, before Kel could react, pulled her toward him. As their lips met Dom's arms tightened convulsively and he moaned passionately into her mouth. Kel's eyes went wide, then fell closed as the feel of his lips overwhelmed her. She relaxed in his arms, allowing him to push her onto her back. Tentatively, she began to kiss him back. He moaned again and reached up to run his fingers through her hair.  
  
Abruptly, he broke the kiss and smiled lopsidedly at her. "Mwuah!" he said, then collapsed onto his back.  
  
Kel lay where she was for a few seconds, listening to Dom's soft snores and trying to comprehend what had just happened. A drunken Dom had kissed her. A lot. She'd kissed him back. Would he remember, come morning? Kel prayed to the gods that he had been really, really, drunk. How could she possibly look him in the face ever again? 


	6. Avoiding Sergeant Domitan

Avoiding Sergeant Domitan   
  
Kel felt like she had a hangover, but she hadn't had anything to drink the night before. Under the circumstances, perhaps she should have grabbed a bottle to nurse, but it hadn't occurred to her. Dom had kissed her. He'd been drunk. He might remember. He might not. Kel would have given anything to be a million miles away from the palace, just somewhere to stay for a couple months until it all blew over and Dom had forgotten all about their little episode on the ground outside the barracks. Their little episode on the ground outside the barracks. That sounded horrible. Like she did that sort of thing all the time. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was not that kind of person. Did Dom know that? She hoped so.   
  
There was a harsh rap at the door to her quarters. "Kel!" It was Neal. "I found this nice little place for breakfast! Very good porridge!"  
  
"Neal," Kel said, trying to keep the misery out of her voice, "I don't feel all that up to breakfast!"  
  
"Are you sick? Let me in, I'll have a look at you,"  
  
"I'm not sick."  
  
"Let me in."  
  
Grumbling, Kel got up out of bed and opened the door. Neal peered into her face curiously.   
  
"You look like shit," he said.  
  
Kel scowled. "I just need some more rest, that's all. I didn't get very much sleep last night."   
  
Neal gave an exasperated sigh. "Were you out with Dom?"  
  
Kel froze. Did he know already? Had Dom told him? "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, he's not 'all that up to breakfast' either. What, did you guys have some sort of party last night?"  
  
She relaxed by a fraction. "There was this thing with the Own. Dom dragged me into one of the all-outs. I was full of adrenalin after the fight, and I couldn't sleep." It was easy to say that. That's what she'd been telling herself all night.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to go to breakfast alone, then." Neal sounded so alone, so sad. He stood there, his bottom lip stuck out, his shoulders slumped, and his chin quivering.   
  
"Very convincing, Nealan," she smiled. "I almost believe you." Neal straightened and leaned against the door frame, fully recovered. "I heard the Lioness was here, why don't you have breakfast with her, talk about old times?"  
  
Neal scowled. "You think you're smart, don't you?"  
  
"I have worked hard to become so."  
  
"Forget you. I'm having breakfast with someone who appreciates me, a person with a decent sense of humour. Faleron will be happy of my company."  
  
"See you later, Neal."  
  
Neal mumbled and set off down the hall. Kel closed the door. She'd managed to avoid Dom so far. Of course, that didn't count for much. It was still early in the morning.  
  
She reached for her breeches and shirt, draped over the back of a chair. Stepping out of her nightdress, she pulled them on and looked at herself in the mirror. She did look terrible, just like Neal said. She grabbed and brush and got her hair into order, then held her shoulders back and levelled her head so she looked her reflection straight in the eye. That was more like it.  
  
Now that she was in decent shape to go out, Kel realized guiltily that she was hungry. Oh well. She stepped out of her rooms and headed for the kitchens, careful to keep a lookout for the sergeant she was avoiding. As she reached the doors the air became filled with tantalizing aromas and heat from the ovens. Smiling in anticipation of a freshly baked roll, she entered.  
  
One of the cooks smiled at her and turned to a man sitting at the counter eating some pastry. "See deary? You aren't the only one who was late for breakfast."  
  
The man was Dom. He was looking at her with a strange something in his eyes that Kel didn't care to speculate. She walked backward toward the corridor, to freedom. Dom got up. "Hey, Kel!" he called. But she was already gone. She did an odd sort of walk-run as fast as she could to where the hall branched, took the left way, and hid in a small alcove, behind a statue. She could hear his footsteps coming down toward her. He was breathing harder than she was. Must have run, she thought. This proved that her worst fears were true. He did remember. Why else would he run after her?  
  
She peaked out between the statue's legs. Dom was looking around frantically. "Kel?" he called again. She didn't answer him. He waited a few moments, listening to the silence. "Damn!" he said, and kicked the very statue she was hiding behind. Kel jumped back.  
  
Dom thrust his hands into his pockets and made his way dejectedly back to the kitchens. Kel waited a few moments before emerging. All clear. If he was as frustrated as he seemed, then avoiding him wasn't going to be easy. She decided that if she was going to get away, then the best thing to do would be to get those payments done. Then, she'd be outta there.   
  
And then you'll have to avoid Dom forever, said a voice in her head. You should confront him now, before this destroys your friendship.   
  
Maybe later, Kel thought. I'll speak to him later. But not now. 


	7. Running is easy, but hiding is hard

Running is easy, but hiding is hard  
  
Kel was exhausted. She'd spent an entire three days running away from Dom, and it hadn't been easy. He must have eyes in the back of his head, she decided. Every time Kel got caught in a public place Dom would appear around a corner and call her name, hurrying toward her. Kel would flee the scene as quickly as she could.  
  
She'd hidden herself in a hay wagon more than once. And gotten kicked off without any mercy whatsoever. Then there was the time she'd ducked into a brothel by mistake. That was almost as bad as meeting with Dom.   
  
Kel's closest call had been in the library. Dom was over by the window, reading a large tome, and directly in view of the door. Fortunately, Kel was resourceful. She unrolled a rather long scroll that stretched all the way down her front. Walking as quickly as she dared, she held the parchment in front of her and made for the door, pretending to be thoroughly engrossed in "The Deterioration of Stain Glass Windows over Long Periods of Time". Her planned worked; Dom hadn't glanced at her, but one of the librarians had hounded her for removing an important document without permission. She still wasn't quite sure how an article on stain glass windows could be all that important.   
  
Her rooms were no longer a refuge. Dom always seemed to know when she was home and knocked at her door relentlessly. She wouldn't answer, pretending she was out, but he knew better. There was no escape from Domitan of Masbolle.  
  
Dom had come knocking again just an hour ago, but she focused all her attention on her payments. But the pounding on her door returned, and she couldn't concentrate anymore, with the noise, and how tired all her limbs were. She needed a holiday.   
  
This is your holiday, said that annoying little voice. You ruined it for yourself. I hope you're happy now.  
  
Dom persisted with his knocking, driving Kel to the edge. It was clear now that she couldn't run from him. He was there, just beyond the door, waiting for her to open it. Kel took and deep breath in through her nose, and out through her mouth, calming herself. Then she got up from her chair and made her way to the door. Calm, controlled. She turned the handle and opened it slowly. The knocking stopped.   
  
As she opened the door fully, the afternoon sun hit his features, turning his hair golden and casting a shadow along his long-bridged nose, his eyes studying her.  
  
Kel tried to hide her surprise. "Hello, Neal."  
  
(A/N: Ha! I bet you thought it was going to be Dom, huh? Excuse moi l'ttle joke!)  
  
"Do you always wait that long to open the door?" Neal grumbled. "I've been standing here for ages an' ages,"  
  
"Umm, well, I didn't want to be interrupted. Paperwork. Got to get it done."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "They sure dump a whole lot of papers on you, don't they, Kel? If I were you, I would complain."  
  
Kel smiled crookedly. "I have no doubt that you would,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's typical Neal behaviour."  
  
"Everybody says that. 'Typical Neal'. What does that MEAN!"  
  
"Ahh, Neal,"  
  
"You know what, I don't want to know what that means. I prefer to remain happily oblivious. But we're not talking about me, we're talking about you."  
  
It was Kel's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Oh?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Dom tells me that you've been avoiding him. For three days!"  
  
She looked at her hands. "He.. must be mistaken. It's probably just that... we haven't seen each other in a while.. and he's misinterpreted it."  
  
Neal looked her straight in the eye. "Hah! You are the worst liar I have ever seen. Except for Owen. But we're not talking about him. We're talking about you."  
  
"So I've heard,"  
  
"Come on, tell Uncle Neal what's wrong," he said in a soothing voice.  
  
Kel was grateful he wanted to help, but this matter was between her and Dom and no one else. "No, Neal. I think we should work out our..." She paused, not quite knowing what to say. "..differences, on our own."  
  
Neal looked both suspicious and curious, not a good combination. "Are you sure you're not just going to start hiding in hay wagons again?"  
  
"I'll try to resist."  
  
"All right. Well, good luck." Neal gave her shoulder a rare affectionate pat. He turned to leave, then looked back at her, smiling. "I hope you two can work out your..." he paused and his smile widened into a smirk. "..differences."  
  
Kel scowled and shut the door.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun was setting, and it was suppertime in the palace. Most people were either in the messes or dining in the more luxurious halls. It was a perfect time for Keladry to escape.  
  
She opened the door carefully, trying to mute the creaking sound. She poked her head out and looked both ways. Cautious, much? said the little voice. Kel squelched it with a frown. The voice seemed to forget it's place more often now. Keeping it quiet was becoming difficult.  
  
She stepped out into the corridor wearing soft boots that muffled her footfalls. Dom had become even worse since yesterday. Kel knew she'd told Neal that she would confront him, but it was easier said than done. She couldn't bring herself to do it. To tell the truth, she would gone to Dom by now if it hadn't been for his persistence in catching her. Kel hated to say it, but it was his persistence that frightened her. She didn't know what to do when faced with it. After all this time, the Lady Knight was acting like a coward.  
  
And she knew it.  
  
She shut and locked the door behind her, then started on her way to the kitchens. No one came there at this time of night. It was safe.  
  
The sun did not strike this part of the palace, so it was very dark in the corridors, the light from the sconces casting flickering shadows along the walls. Kel didn't like it when it was this dark. One could never tell if someone might be hiding, waiting to pounce. But that was silly, no one would attack her in the middle of the palace.  
  
Kel froze. She was quite sure she had heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder, peering into the darkness. There was no one there. It must have been my imagination, she assured herself. All the same, she felt uneasy.  
  
She started walking again, ears straining for some sound of pursuit. Yes, it was there; she could just hear the gentle scuffing of boots against the stone floor. Her muscles tensed, and she stopped again, turning more quickly this time. But yet again, she found herself alone.   
  
Kel set herself a brisk pace then on, and her pursuer, forced to keep up with her, could no longer keep his steps so quiet. An attacker would have acted by now, she thought. And there was only one person she could think of that would be following her. Worry crossed her face. It seemed Dom had adopted new means of waylaying her. But she wasn't ready to speak to him yet. She wanted to go up to his door, of her own free will, knock on it, and work things out with him through polite conversation like a civilized person. But that couldn't be expected of her while being followed down a dark corridor.  
  
Her mind worked quickly, searching for a safe haven. Her eyes settled on a small gilded sign set on the wall above a doorway. 'Ladies Baths'. Smiling mischievously, she entered, the door swinging shut behind her. There were a few women getting massages, sitting by the pools bathing. She walked casually, so no one would notice her, and headed off to a change room. They would never suspect her.  
  
It was at this very moment that Dom, who had obviously not bothered to read the sign, barged into the Ladies Baths, panting from his run and looking about wildly. Kel could hear his boots slapping against the marble as she undressed in the change room. There were a couple screams and squeals and "I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry. I was, err... looking for someone..."   
  
Kel poked her head out, swathed in a bath robe. The mistress of the baths, a heavy woman with a red face, was leering at him, her keys jangling on the chatelaine at her waist. "Oh, I'll bet you were looking for 'someone', yeh rip! But you won't find em 'ere! Out, out!" She waved her hands at him threateningly, seeming to grow by a few inches. Dom's eyes widened and he exited the room still muttering his apologies, stumbling over discarded towels.   
  
When the door shut behind him, the ladies erupted into fits of giggling, congratulating the mistress on her performance. The big woman held her sides a gave a deep, merry laugh. Her face looked kind when she was laughing.   
  
It was at this point that Kel decided to enter the room and inquire innocently about the commotion. They were all too eager to tell her the tale.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Kel was still chuckling to herself on her way back to her room an hour later. The encounter with Dom had been very entertaining, and brightened her mood. She'd missed dinner, but the ladies in the baths had some fruit and bread laid out on platters and were glad to share.  
  
In her elated mood, she hardly noticed that she didn't look around corners or glance warily at the shadows anymore.  
  
She reached her rooms and inserted her key into the lock. Once inside she took off her tunic and threw it in the general direction of a high backed chair. It was dark, and she couldn't tell where everything was. She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, groaning. It was late, and Kel was tired.   
  
She reached about blindly until her hands found purchase on the desk. She searched around a bit and found the matches. Striking one, she lit three candles, letting out a small yelp as the flame reached her fingers. She dropped the match and shook her hand to cool it, the picked up a candle and moved over to light the one by the bed stand. When she saw what was waiting behind, she nearly dropped it.   
  
Sitting regally in the high backed chair with Kel's discarded tunic in his lap was Dom.  
  
"Hello, Keladry. Long time no see."  
  
A/N: Heh, heh, heh. Sneaky Dom. 


	8. Caught

A/N: Caution. This chapter is mushy. However, I think it might satisfy the insatiable desire for Kel/Dom romance. Maybe.  
  
Important Note: There is absolutely no sex or reference to sex in this chapter. You have been warned.  
  
Caught  
  
The stars shone brightly in the night sky, turning the gravel paths of the palace garden into bands of silver. The fish in the fountains swam lazily in the murky depths. Fireflies flitted to and fro over the bullfrogs in the pond, croaking among the rushes. Life went on. But the world had stopped for Keladry of Mindelan.  
  
Domitan of Masbolle had finally caught up with her, and by the look in his eyes, he wasn't intending to let her go any time soon. Her head whirled with emotions. Surprise at finding him here. Embarrassment at her behaviour toward him for the past few days. Relief that she wouldn't have to run anymore. And fear. Fear of what Dom was going to do next.  
  
He placed the tunic on the arm of the chair and stood up slowly. Suddenly he seemed very tall, though he couldn't have had more than half an inch on her. Her fear increasing, Kel took a step back. Dom noticed this and looked her in the eye. He took a step forward. Her body tried to take another step back, but her foot faltered, not quite knowing what to do. She swallowed hard and placed her feet firmly together, clasping her hands behind her back. Taking a deep breath, she raised her chin and looked him straight in the eye. Dom stared right back.  
  
"Look, Kel," he began, "that night at the barracks. I'm sorry if I upset you. My behaviour was .." He averted his eyes. "..inappropriate. I'm sorry I .. imposed upon you like that. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
Kel couldn't bring herself to speak. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but that wasn't it. Or maybe she had known what he would say, but hoped for something more. She placed the candle on the night stand.  
  
When she didn't answer him, Dom looked up again and breathed deep, his expression turning to one of confusion and frustration. "But I don't understand why you keep running away from me!" His voice grew stronger. "What, did I, did I anger you? Are you holding a grudge against me? The least you could have done was, was, acknowledge me, in, in some way! I mean, gods, Kel! You got me really worked up!"  
  
Kel looked down. So he was mad at her. This was going from bad to worse. First, he hadn't meant to kiss her, which hurt more than she'd like to admit. And now, he was mad at her. But he had a right to be upset. She hadn't been reasonable.  
  
Dom was still talking. "And, you wouldn't answer your door! I kept knocking and knocking and I, I knew you were there, but you just, just ignored me, like I didn't exist! I mean, I know I was a jerk that night Kel, but, surely I deserved to, to, even apologize? But you wouldn't allow me that! You kept running away, shunning me! What is this? Is it some sort of game? I don't get it! And, Kel, the, the Ladies Baths? That was cruel!"  
  
Kel let out a small laugh, then straightened her face, trying to hide her mirth. But Dom could see the twinkle in her eyes. A smile crept onto his face, the last of his pent up anger disappearing. "Oh, you found that amusing, did you? I don't think I'll ever forget that Kel," He laughed himself, folding his arms across his chest, making his shirt go taught against his chest and shoulders. Kel's throat tightened and she stopped laughing. Her boots were suddenly very interesting. The room was silent.  
  
Her head down, Kel closed her eyes and mustered the courage to speak. "I'm sorry I avoided you," she said softly, "I guess I just.. just.."  
  
"Just what?" Dom asked. Kel's eyes snapped open. Dom was very close now. Too close. She forced herself not to move away as her heartbeat quickened. She couldn't run. There was nowhere to run.  
  
"I guess I just don't... respond well to these situations. They're hard to deal with, for me. I don't want anything to do with these kinds of things." Kel winced. She wished that she was like Yuki, who always had something clever to say. Bossy, blunt, and straight to the point, that was Yuki, no matter what the circumstances. But the Yamani would never have backed herself into a corner like this.   
  
"What kinds of things?"  
  
Kel did not want to answer that question. She would not answer that question. Not in front of Dom. Never.  
  
She swallowed and turned away, looking for the candle she'd set down. "It's dark in here," she said, and her voice almost sounded normal. "I'll light a couple candles, shall I?" She took the candle and lit the lamp on the night stand. Next she went to the one by the hearth, and kept going until she had no candles left to light. Secretly dismayed that she had nothing left to occupy herself, she turned around and smiled at Dom. "Isn't that better?"  
  
Dom looked around, as if considering it, then walked over deliberately and took the candle from her hands. After setting it down, he placed his big hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly. It was a short kiss, but what it lacked in length it made up for with feeling. Kel couldn't feel the ground under her feet anymore. He pulled away and gazed straight into her eyes, his expression unreadable.  
  
Kel wasn't sure what to think. "I thought you said this would never happen again," she said, surprised at how her voice shook.  
  
"I lied," Dom whispered, and leaned in to kiss her again. This time all Kel's uncertainty leaked away, driven back by the warmth of Dom's lips. His hands, those big, strong, deft hands slowly left her face and moved down to her back, his fingers spreading. Gently, he pulled her closer until Kel could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. Their thighs brushed each other, and it seemed to Kel that they were swaying, like a willow in the breeze. She'd never been kissed like this before.  
  
Her arms hung limply at her sides. She knew she ought to do something more appropriate with them, like wrap them round his middle or his neck, or even just touch his face gently. But they didn't want to move.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Dom parted and trailed his fingers from her temple down to her jaw. Kel, pressed up against his chest, was trying to recover from the impact of the kiss, and failing miserably.  
  
His eyes were very dark now. It seemed all the candles she'd lit had gone dim and flickered out. "Promise me you won't run away again if I let you go," he murmured. Kel didn't answer, just looked deep into his eyes. "Promise me," he repeated. Kel nodded, not breaking her gaze.   
  
Reluctantly, Dom's arms loosened and left her back. She felt very cold in their absence. "Say something," he said. Kel heard his anguish clearly. "Anything,"  
  
"I..." She trailed off and looked at Dom again, at a loss.  
  
He smiled suddenly, a warm, bright smile. He took her hands, his own seeming to dwarf hers, and kissed them. He frowned and started to rub them lightly. "Your hands are cold," he said. He seemed very concerned.  
  
Dom stepped forward and embraced her again, chafing her arms. "How did you get so cold?" he asked.  
  
Kel put her forehead against his shoulder. "I told you I don't respond well to these situations. I get all muddled up."  
  
Dom settled her head into the crook of his neck and kissed her forehead, rocking her gently. "Meet me for breakfast?"  
  
Kel nodded into his neck.  
  
He tilted her head for another long, lingering kiss, then quietly opened the door and shut it behind him.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay! Now that I'm done with the major romance and angst, I can get back to humour! (By the way, if you're American, 'humour' is not spelt wrong. It's the Canadian way of spelling it. Like neighbOUR and labOUR and savOUR. Wow, it's amazing the things ye learn on the internet, huh?) 


	9. Breakfast with Neal

A/N: This is a short chapter. Reason: It was part of the next chapter, but I decided to keep them separate because they have no relation to each other.   
  
Breakfast with Neal  
  
Neal strutted into the tavern, looking about idly for his friends. He spotted them sitting close together in a booth eagerly awaiting his company. He plunked down beside Kel and Dom, looking at them knowingly.  
  
"So, did you two kiss and make up?"  
  
Kel choked. Dom patted her back, laughing silently. Neal was confused.  
  
"Honestly, Kel! You're always choking on something. Remember: chew, then swallow." He received a glare which he pointedly ignored.  
  
Neal raised his chin. "I'm afraid that though you have finally decided to grace my with your presence, for which I will be eternally grateful," he drawled, "you are too late. You two took your sweet time getting around to your heartfelt reconciliation, over what you were fighting I am still unsure of, and now, I have previous engagements. I will be dining with Yuki this morning."  
  
Kel chewed on a carrot stick. "Then why are you here?"  
  
Neal gave a tired sigh. "It would be rude to leave you hanging like this, I came here to offer my sincere apologies."  
  
"'Sincere apologies' in a monkey's arse!" said Dom, nudging Kel and winking. "You came to rub it in!"  
  
Neal sniffed. "I only came to inform you of the inconvenience."  
  
Dom spread his hands. "No inconvenience."  
  
Neal stood. "I've had quite enough of you, Domitan. Kel, I am severely disturbed that you would spend time with a rabble like this! I would advise you to sever all ties immediately! Take it from one who knows." He stalked off.  
  
They watched him leave. Dom had a permanent smile pasted on his face. Apparently, Neal's appearance had made his day.  
  
Kel dipped the tea bag in her mug thoughtfully. "He surprised me at the beginning. It's amazing how accurate Neal can be."  
  
"Oh, he wasn't that accurate. If I remember clearly, the making up part came BEFORE the kissing."  
  
Kel blushed at flicked a carrot stick at him. "Quiet, you."  
  
Dom smiled at her embarrassment and slid closer to her in the booth so that their thighs were touching. Kel looked meaningfully at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go." 


	10. Dom: Baffled Kel: Amused

A/N: I completely forgot about Jump and the sparrows. Just imagine they're there all the time, but I don't talk about them.  
  
Getting Down to It  
  
At first, Kel wasn't sure what to do in the face of Dom's affections. Unlike Cleon, Dom wasn't so particular about discretion. He nuzzled her neck and nibbled at her lips whenever he felt the urge; Kel had to tell him forcefully that she would prefer it if they engaged in such activities in private. Dom respected her wishes obediently, and Kel made up for the lack of attention during the day when they were alone in her room, just before he had to say goodnight. Every night, when Kel moved to open her door, she could see Dom smiling and bouncing on his heels in anticipation. It made her feel giddy to think that during the day, all through meals, sword practice, and carousing with his friends, Dom looked forward to the evening when he could be alone with her.  
  
It was on one of these nights, when she and Dom were lying on the couch, locked tightly in each other's embrace, that Kel felt Dom's hand sliding skilfully up the back of her shirt. She was surprised; Dom had never done anything like this before, but she didn't stop him. His hand left a tingling sensation in its wake that felt nice.  
  
He reached the clasp of her breastband. His fingers fondled the cloth, then curved to unfasten it. They attacked the clasp, seeming to have a will of their own.  
  
This went on for a very long time until Kel tore her lips from Dom's and stifled her laughter in his shoulder.  
  
"It's not funny," said Dom.  
  
"You can't undo my breastband!"  
  
"I've never undone a breastband before, okay?" Dom's hand left her back and he sat up.   
  
Kel propped herself on her elbows."Never?"  
  
"Not a BREASTBAND, no,"  
  
Kel chuckled. Once, that comment might have stung her, but not now. She knew well he'd had many other women, long-haired beauties who wore bodices and corsets, not breastbands. But it didn't bother her anymore. Dom's attentions had melted that fear away.  
  
She looked earnestly at him. "Would you like me to show you how?"  
  
Dom glared at her. This had obviously hurt his male pride."No, I'll figure it out for myself, thank you."  
  
"Shall I turn around, so you can see?"  
  
"No."  
  
He motioned for her to sit up. When she'd settled herself, he put his arms about her waist and slipped his hands up the back of her shirt. They were eye to eye. Kel was smiling. Dom was not. He was a man with a mission.  
  
His fingers examined the catch closely, not wanting to miss anything. Kel was still smiling. "You laugh now," Dom said, "we'll see about later."  
  
Kel found the situation too amusing to acknowledge the double meaning in his words. "I'll remember this moment forever," she said.  
  
"I bet you will."  
  
He undid the first clasp, the second following swiftly after. Kel realized she was holding her breath and let it out slowly so Dom wouldn't notice. He had a little trouble with the third clasp, but soon he had conquered it and he withdrew one hand from her shirt, waving the breastband triumphantly. He laughed at his success and kissed her.   
  
"Now, where were we?" Dom smiled. He kissed her again, slowly and sensually, pushing her back down onto the couch. She could feel his hand drifting from her back and working its way up her ribs. Kel knew where this was heading. She'd been so caught up in the breastband business that she'd completely forgotten why he wanted it off. And it wouldn't stop there. "Dom . . . " she gasped. He silenced her with another kiss, his calloused hand moving to cup her breast. "Dom!"  
  
Kel pushed him off of her and sat up, smoothing her clothing. Dom looked taken aback. "Not tonight, Dom," she whispered.  
  
He was silent for a while. "I understand," he said. She met his eyes. He did. He straightened the collar of his tunic, then stood and kissed her lips softly. "Just let me know, when you're ready. I'll wait."  
  
When he was gone, Kel flopped down on her bed. She knew that she'd be ready for him soon. Then she would definitely let him know.  
  
A/N: oOOOOOo! I hope you all know that I did this for you. You ask for mushiness. You get it. Sort of. That wasn't as mushy as chapter 8, was it? Nah. 


	11. Clinging to the Chamber Door

Clinging to the Chamber Door  
  
After a month and a half, the paperwork was almost done. Kel only had to do about seven more payments before she could go for New Hope. However, that was farther away than it seemed. Dom didn't mind interrupting her work with kisses and fondling. Sometimes she could resist him, but eventually she would be kissing him back. The trick was to force him out of the room before he could do any more damage, which was a challenge in itself.  
  
"Dom, you have to go! I have to finish my work!"  
  
Dom was clinging to the door frame with determination. "Work can wait, Kel!" he grunted. "Now's the time for play!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Dom, with a great burst of strength, pulled himself into the room and captured a squirming Kel in his arms. He was panting with exertion (Kel was pretty strong), but he didn't let go. "Don't you remember me telling you that no one can escape me?"  
  
"You were drunk!" Kel struggled, but his grip was like iron.  
  
"Not that drunk!" Dom managed to press his mouth to hers. She stopped struggling and leaned into the kiss.  
  
Suddenly Kel heard footsteps coming down the hall. Dom hadn't closed the door. She strained against Dom's body, her cries of alarm muffled in his mouth. He broke away and looked at her curiously. "What?"  
  
But it was already too late. Neal was standing in the doorway, openmouthed. "What is going on here?" he asked.  
  
Dom reluctantly let go of Kel and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He cleared his throat a couple times. "Well, you see Neal, Kel and I, are, that is, we're, I mean, well, I am, that is, in ... love with her, and ..." he trailed off.   
  
Kel glowed. Dom was in love with her.   
  
She couldn't quite place Neal's expression. He kept looking back and forth between them. Then suddenly, he broke into the widest grin Kel had ever seen.  
  
"This is great!" he exclaimed. He strode forward and seized them both in a hug. "We're all going to be one big happy family!"  
  
Kel felt a lump in her throat. "I don't think we'll go that far just yet, Meathead." Dom gasped. Neal's hug was starting to suffocate him.  
  
Neal let go and stood back to look at them, clasping his hands together. "All right, Neal," Dom began, "we can talk about this later. Can we be alone now? I was in the middle of something with Kel here."  
  
Neal smirked. "I could tell. Actually, I was just going to ask you two to lunch. Yuki's meeting me there."  
  
"We'll come," smiled Kel. "Won't we Dom?"  
  
Dom spluttered.  
  
His cousin took no notice. "Right, that's settled. Let's go."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kel was getting annoyed with the numerous winks and glances she was getting from Yuki. Neal had told her and Kel and Dom, and she also thought it was 'spiffing'. Kel just wished she would leave her alone, but Yuki loved to tease.  
  
Dom was feeling cheated. He expressed his feelings by glaring at Neal for the whole meal. Kel found this amusing, and acted like she didn't notice. After all, she'd been trying to do her work, and he'd interrupted her. Again. Getting anything done when Dom was around was so difficult. She sometimes wondered if she could work up some sort of immunity to him, but that was only wishful thinking. Kel wasn't only attracted to him, she loved him.  
  
Her thoughts were broken by a touch on her neck. Neal had gone to pay, Yuki trailing after, and Dom had decided that this was to perfect time to fondle her. "Dom!" she whispered, batting away his hand. He leaned closer and bit her earlobe softly. His hand rested on her knee under the table. "Dom!"  
  
Just as his hand began to work its way up her thigh, Neal and Yuki returned. "That's disgusting," Neal said.  
  
Kel's face burned. Dom took his hands away and put them behind his head, looking cooly up at Neal. Then he offered him his handkerchief.  
  
"What?" asked Neal.  
  
"There's lipstick on your neck."  
  
Yuki gave Kel another surreptitious wink, then hid behind her fan. Neal snatched the handkerchief, wiped his neck and flung it back in Dom's face.  
  
Now the mark was a long streak. Nobody bothered telling Neal. He would find it later that night when he looked in his mirror and vow revenge upon them all.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few days later, Dom up to his old tricks. He was trying to get in, Kel was trying to shove him out. Dom won. Again.   
  
Afterwards, Dom lay down on the couch with his head in Kel's lap. Kel's quill was scratching away as she did her paperwork on the arm of the couch.  
  
She sighed and put the piece of parchment to the side. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Dom?" she said.  
  
He mumbled something.  
  
"I'm finished."  
  
She felt him tense. "Finished what?"  
  
"My papers."  
  
Dom sat up quickly. Both knew what that meant. She had to return to New Hope soon. Without him.  
  
"When will you be going then?" he whispered.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Dom laid his head in Kel's lap again and closed his eyes.  
  
A/N: Good lord. I think I'm turning into a sentimental marshmallow here. I'm checking myself into the loony bin. I mean really: 'Kel and Dom are going to be separated what the hell are they going to do now omigod'? This is not me. I don't know who I am anymore. IDENTITY CRISIS! Well, maybe not. 


	12. Leaving

Leaving  
  
For the next couple days, Dom was tied up with the Own. He tried to get time alone with Kel whenever he could, but it was never long. It was even worse that they both knew she would have to leave soon, and it showed in their brief meetings. They kissed with an air of desperation, trying to make the moment somehow last longer. Dom's hand never found its way up her shirt again, but Kel was beginning to like the idea as their confrontations grew more and more heated. With the day of their separation looming ominously in her mind, Kel found herself wondering if it was the right time to share his bed.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Kel was at breakfast with Seaver and Esmond. Dom was absent, as usual, and she was feeling particularly low. Lord Wyldon had sent her a letter instructing her return to New Hope. If she was to get there by the time he requested, she would have to leave tomorrow. Her friends kept this in mind and were as cheerful as possible. Kel wished Neal was there, but the last time he tried to enter the mess he'd been attacked with a frying pan. Esmond and Seaver were constructing a leaning tower of peas, since Kel had not bothered to tell them to eat their vegetables yet this morning.  
  
"Just a little to the left...... No! NO! You're going to knock it over!"  
  
"It's fine!"  
  
"Kel, are you going to eat your peas?"  
  
Kel handed them over.  
  
They were on their 189th pea when Kel noticed a tall figure in a monk's robes shuffle into the mess. She watched it as it wove around the tables, bowing its head and pulling the hood more securely about it. When it reached their table, it bowed humbly and sat down next to Kel.   
  
"Hey, Lady Knight, do me a favour?" It was Neal. "Could you fill an extra tray? Someone might guess who I am."  
  
Kel smirked and got up. When she'd filled the tray, with an extra helping of vegetables, she walked back and placed it in front of him.  
  
"Thanks," he said, eyeing the vegetables suspiciously, and dug in.  
  
Kel watched him eat, having nothing better to do. Seaver was placing on the 192 pea under Esmond's scrutiny.   
  
"I hope you've learned your lesson about discretion and the importance of keeping your mouth shut," she said.  
  
Neal looked up, confused. "Discretion?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So," he began, "I hear you're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He kept his gaze on his food. "And how does Dom feel about that?"  
  
Both Seaver and Esmond stopped to look at Kel. She blushed. They exchanged grins, then went back to their peas.  
  
Kel lowered her voice and leaned in to Neal. "I haven't told him yet. He's not around."  
  
"He'll be upset."  
  
"I don't have a choice. Besides, we'll see each other... eventually, right?"  
  
Neal gave her a pitying look.  
  
Kel examined her hands. "Everything's falling to pieces."  
  
He sighed and put an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be all right, Kel. Of course you'll see each other... eventually. And not for very long. But, you know what they say!"  
  
"No, Neal. What do they say?"  
  
"Trial and something or other, love growing stronger and stuff."  
  
"They don't say that."  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised what they say."  
  
Owen threw open the mess doors, walked over buoyantly, and plunked down beside them. In fact, he plunked so hard that the table shook and Seaver and Esmond's leaning tower toppled, scattering peas everywhere. Seaver's hand was still poised to balance the 198th pea.   
  
"Hello!" said Owen  
  
Esmond started hitting his head against the table.  
  
"Why is he doing that?"  
  
"He's reshaping his forehead." said Neal.  
  
"Oh. Well that's an odd thing to do, isn't it?"  
  
"What are you doing back?" asked Kel.  
  
"My lord visited home for a while and his wife couldn't stand me. Said I was suffering from excessive happiness. I got sent here for while, under Sir Miles' supervision. It's a jolly change of scenery!"  
  
"I'm glad I got to see you before I leave."  
  
"Going back to New Hope?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you'll be glad to be back, won't you?"  
  
Kel didn't answer.  
  
"Hey, Neal, why are you all dressed up like a monk just to come eat? I can barely see your face!"  
  
At the name Neal, some of the cooking staff looked up. A big man reached for a broom handle. "Gotta go!" said Neal. He vaulted over the bench. "This is the price I pay for living life on the wild side, Owen!" He bolted for the door, closely followed by the burly man with the broomstick.  
  
Owen was confused. "What did I say?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was late when Dom knocked on her door. She hadn't been able to find him all day, so she had to break the news to him.  
  
Dom's only reaction was to kiss her passionately for the longest time in while. His intensity surprised Kel, and she kissed him back for all she was worth.  
  
They spent a long time just standing there together, trying to drive the thought of tomorrow from their minds. When Kel left, they probably wouldn't see each other for the next couple months, maybe more. Dom said he would try as hard as he could to get assigned to New Hope, but he'd get sent back to the border before long.  
  
Finally, he took his swollen lips from hers. He cupped her cheek. "I'll be there to say goodbye in the morning," he said. Kel nodded. Dom pressed his mouth to hers one last time, then turned to leave.   
  
"Stay," Kel said. Dom stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes met hers. She could see a glimmer of hope in them. "Stay with me."  
  
At first he paused, not sure what to do. Kel looked at him encouragingly. Seeing the look in her eyes, he blew out the candles nearby, so the light was dimmed. Dom walked back and took her hand in his, rubbing it softly. Kel shyly but insistently tugged him toward the bed. She sat down on it and gazed up at him, waiting. He slowly bent to meet her lips. Dom's arms came about her and she leaned back against the pillows.   
  
He made quick work of her breastband this time, then slipped her shirt over her head just as Kel removed his. She placed her hands on his muscled back as he leaned forward hungrily to kiss the base of her neck. His hands kneaded her breasts, bringing forth soft moans from her throat. With shaking fingers, she unbuckled his belt. He bent over to help her pull his trousers down over his thighs.  
  
A soft breeze came through the window, and the last candle guttered and died.  
  
A/N: Woah! I did not know I was capable of that. I hope you liked it. 


	13. Not Yet

Not Yet  
  
Kel laid her head on Dom's sweaty chest. Both were still panting from the exertion of lovemaking. She closed her eyes and settled more comfortably against the muscle and sinew. But it is very hard to use someone as a pillow when their chest is heaving so much. She tried his bicep instead. Much better.  
  
Hot lips pressed against her forehead. Kel reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. It lasted for a good deal longer than she expected, not that she was complaining. Dom shifted against the pillows and put and arm behind his head. His breathing slowed to normal.  
  
"When are you leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"Mmmm. Ten, I think."  
  
"Do you think you'll be up to travel, after I've deprived you of sleep and energy?"  
  
Kel could tell he was basking in male pride. She smiled. "Not that much sleep, Dom."  
  
"Oh?" He rolled on top of her and kissed the valley between her breasts. "This reminds me of that day in the barracks. Except now you're naked, too. A pleasing change."  
  
Kel gave him a wry look. "Why were you naked?"  
  
Dom raised his eyebrows. "I don't have to answer that question."  
  
"I guess I'll never know, then?"  
  
"Alas, no." He rolled off of her and gathered her against his chest.  
  
She cuddled closer to him. "When the war ends, if the war ends, I'll be back at the palace, maybe out in a camp. I suppose you'll go back to regular Own duties?"  
  
"After we finish cleaning up, yes. Then it's back to calls in the middle of the night." He paused. "You should get some rest. You have to ride tomorrow."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Kel quickly fell asleep, but Dom's eyes stayed open for a long time.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
She was woken by a touch on the shoulder, and opened her eyes to see Dom standing beside the bed. "I didn't want you to wake up and wonder," he said apologetically.   
  
Kel sat up and kissed him sweetly. "I appreciate it." When she heard the door shut, she rolled over to where his head had left a dent in the pillow and curled into his lingering warmth. She could smell that special scent that reminded her of him, on the pillow and on the sheets. Briefly, she wondered if he would have to leave so soon if they were married, then pushed the thought away. She wouldn't let herself think about that.  
  
She yawned and stretched, then reached for her clothes.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Peachblossom shifted and tossed his head impatiently. Kel calmed him with a pat on his neck. One of the hogs from the supply cart had escaped. Several pig boys were chasing it about the yard with no success so far.   
  
"We thought you might be gone, Kel," said a voice. Neal was standing behind her with a downcast Dom.  
  
"No," she said. "We're waiting on the pig."  
  
Neal glanced at the squealing pig, then at Dom, then at Kel. He coughed. "Well, I'll leave you two to your peace, then."  
  
Dom stood beside her and brought her hand to his lips. "I promise I'll see you again soon."  
  
"Don't make promises you know you can't keep, Dom."  
  
He gave her a weak smile. "Skeptical soul."   
  
The boys had finally gotten the pig back in the cart. They were giving the signal to move out. Dom looked about, then kissed her lightly on the mouth. "I'll be seeing you." he said. He stood back as Kel mounted Peachblossom. She gave him a small wave as she rode through the gates, then turned to the road.  
  
Someday, she thought to herself, we'll find the time. Someday. But not yet.  
  
Not yet.  
  
A/N: The end.  
  
If you liked this story, then please look for the upcoming SEVERAL YEARS AFTER SEVERAL DAYS, a short kind of sequel to this fic. I will keep the plot secret. Then, after that, there will be another installment of Kel and Dom called something or other, I'm not quite sure about the title yet. But it will probably be from Dom's point of view as he and Kel struggle to get time together. 


End file.
